


lesbians, gays, bicycles... trains?

by whichlights



Series: Life and Times at Ninjago High [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Bisexuality, GSA, Gen, High School, casual biphobia, casual homophobia, chen is fishing for ally cookies, lloyd isnt having his bullshit, pre green ninja reveal, straights being straights, u cant proclaim urself an ally and then be an ass chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: "Why are you even here?" Chen scoffed."My mom thought I should get involved in school activities," Lloyd muttered, taking a donut."Yah, but why GSA?"Lloyd gave him a deadpan stare. "I like boys, Chen."





	lesbians, gays, bicycles... trains?

GSA. Why the fuck not, honestly?

Lloyd's favorite teacher ran the thing, and any excuse to see her was good enough for him, but he still couldn't believe he was doing it as he walked into the art room.

There were donuts on the back table, so this was already worth staying after school for... how long was he staying? 

It took about ten seconds for the half full classroom to notice him.

Chen looked at him with a scowl. "Look, it's Garmadork. Where's the rest of the dork squad?"

"Busy," Lloyd muttered, throwing his backpack against the wall.  _Go make some new friends!_ His mom had said cheerily.  _Get involved in school! Join a club!_

"I call this first meeting to order!" Lloyd's art teacher declared. "Thanks for coming out in support and pride!"

Lloyd snorted. There was maybe one other LGBT+ person in the room. It was mostly just straight people giving themselves pats on the back while alienating actual LGBT+ voices. But free donuts, and Lloyd's mom insisted he join some kind of club.

"Any officer nominations?" She prompted.

"Chen!" Another cheerleader shouted, waving her pom poms.  _Why'd she even bring those?_ Lloyd wondered. Chen smiled at her with a wink.

"Any objections?" 

"Isn't Chen straight?" Lloyd called out. 

"It's a Gay- _Straight_ Alliance, Garmadon," Chen sneered. 

"But you're not the one being killed for who you love," Lloyd insisted. "You shouldn't speak over LGBT+ people to be some kind of ally. That isn't allyship, that's performative nonsense."

"Oh, what do you know?" 

"Enough."

"Boys, please." Lloyd's art teacher looked at him sympathetically, not wanting to out him, but taking his side. "Any other nominations?"

There were none, so Chen was president. Yay.

\---

"I think we should do more to raise awareness about the GSA Club," Chen said at the next meeting. 

"Or how about doing something?" Lloyd challenged. "Like raising awareness about the higher rates of bullying, depression, drop outs, et cetera among LGBT+ students-"

"I'm doing what I can!"

"No you're not? You're not doing anything except standing at a podium and saying how we should gain awareness for this club, not actually doing what the club is meant to do!"

"Which is?"

"Raise awareness, understanding, and support for LGBT+ issues and identities."

"I support all people! Love is love, Lloyd! Are you just here to cause problems?" 

"Really? Who do you support, then?"

"You know, lesbians, gays, all that!"

"How about bisexuals?" Lloyd tried.

"What?" Chen blinked.

"You know? The  _B_ in L-G- _B_ -T-+?"

"Of course!"

Lloyd didn't believe him, honestly. "Speaking of bisexuals, I think we should change the name. There are more people in the world than gay and straight people."

"But, uh, it's  _GSA_ club."

"Then change the name."

"I can't do that! At it's fundamentals, it's GSA! You can't change it willy nilly!"

"Being inclusive is more important than a silly acronym!"

Chen didn't listen to him. No one ever did. 

\---

"National Coming Out Day is soon! We should all come out as straight, to show not only gay people have to come out!"

"That's crap," Lloyd announced, as he always did when Chen had a proposal. "You're drawing attention away from the point of it, and making it all about straight people. Coming out is terrifying, and you shouldn't trivialize that."

"Why are you even here?" Chen scoffed.

"My mom thought I should get involved in school activities," Lloyd muttered, taking a donut.

"Yah, but why GSA?"

Lloyd gave him a deadpan stare. "I like boys, Chen."

The room fell silent. Chen looked incredibly mortified. "I- I'm straight and you're... _you_."

"That wasn't a come on. I have standards."

"You've been gay this  _whole time_?"

"Figures, for the son of Garmadon," someone Lloyd couldn't see muttered.

Lloyd's blood boiled. "Actually, I'm bisexual. Specifically, grey-acearo bi and genderfluid."

"You're making that up," Chen accused.

"I think I know my sexuality better than you do," Lloyd said coolly. "And-" Lloyd whirled at where the voice from earlier had spoken. He must have guessed right, because the girl shrank back under his stare. "Support and allyship should  _not_ be conditional on whether you like someone as a person!"

"Then why don't you support me?" Chen asked petulantly. "You've been acting pretty heterophobic."

"I'm sorry,  _what_? That's not a thing! That's literally not possibly a thing."

"But you've denied me at every turn!"

"I hurt your feelings by not letting you step all over my community to fish for ally cookies?" Lloyd scoffed. "Heterophobia isn't real, because  _you_ are in a place of power."

"I don't think you have the sense of friendship and community this club needs. Why don't you just go?"

 _You're shitting me, right?_ Lloyd growled. "Fine. I didn't want to get involved in 'school clubs' anyways."

He stole the box of donuts on the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i am. tired.


End file.
